her name, 'KIM TAEHYUNG'
by kyanzha16
Summary: GIRLS LOVE/YURI (KTH JJK). VAMP!AU. aku akan menceritakanmu sebuah kisah mengenai dia, yang memiliki begitu banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan dari dunia. INI BUKAN HANYA MENGENAI PERSAHABATAN, TAPI JUGA CINTA. VKOOK/TAEKOOK, JINKOOK. (GS!TAEHYUNG-JUNGKOOK) #YURI dom!KIM TAEHYUNG bott!JEON JUNGKOOK #KIMSEOKJIN #BANGTAN #BTS #ALLMEMBERBTS
1. Chapter 1

**saya sungguh-sungguh MINTA MAAF, untuk yang suka cerita 'PASSION OF KIM TAEHYUNG' harus dihapus. maafkan saya, yang tidak mempunyai feel untuk cerita itu. dan kini diganti dengan cerita yang berbeda, tapi masih dengan peran utama yang sama, GS JUNGKOOK dan GS TAEHYUNG juga KIM SEOKJIN. ini VAMP!AU**

 **kalo misalnya ada yang udah pernah nonton JENIFER BODY'S pasti tau cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari film itu, yang ditambah daya khayal saya yang aneh. dan saya tidak menyalahkan siapapun juga jika tidak ada yang terima atau suka dengan ini.**

 **sekali lagi saya sungguh minta maaf.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Her name, 'KIM TAEHYUNG'**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **By, Kyanzha16**

 **-Fiction Penggemar-**

 **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini. Semua karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milikku (milik TUHAN, BIGHIT, dan mereka sendiri) .**

 **Fanfiksi ini murni cerita dari imajinasiku sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung** **(GS)** **, Jeon Jungkook** **(GS)** **, Kim Seokjin**

 **Cast : ALL MEMBER BTS**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Thriller, Little Bit Mystery**

 **Ranting : T - M**

 **Warning : YURI (Girl Love Girl), GS.** **Kata-kata kasar/frontal, dan mungkin beberapa adegan untuk dewasa.**

 **Note : Maaf Jika Banyak Kesalahan Dalam Penulisannya Dan TYPO Atau Cerita Yang Kurang Menarik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-PROLOGUE-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kau percaya iblis itu ada?

Percaya bahwa kau bisa menukarkan hidupmu dengan kekekalan abadi dan kecantikkan yang tidak pernah luntur?

Apa kau juga percaya bahwa iblis bisa memberimu itu semua dengan bayaran jiwamu?

 _Well,_ Aku akan dapat memahami jika kau tak percaya dengan semua hal menggelikkan seperti itu.

Siapapun kau yang menemukan buku diary ini dan membaca nya, mungkin kau akan terheran dengan maksud dari apa yang aku tulis.

Dan, aku juga dapat mengerti kebingunganmu.

Umm, mungkin kaupun akan bertanya-tanya mengenai siapa aku maka itu aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sendiri pada mu,

Namaku asliku JEON JUNGKOOK, dan aku seorang perempuan yang takkan pernah bisa menua, yang selamanya akan terjebak dalam tubuh gadis berusia 22 tahun.

Aneh bukan? Apa itu membuatmu semakin bingung? Aku akan mengatakan padamu mengenai keresahanku.

Seiringnya waktu yang membuatku harus melihat semua orang terdekatku menua dan mati dalam damai. Namaku akan terlupakan, seolah aku memang tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Aku akan menjadi kenangan yang perlahan menghilang dari ingatan orang-orang yang mengenalku. Lalu memulai siklus hidup baru dengan menyembunyikan jati diriku yang sebenarnya, berbaur kembali dengan generasi yang berbeda setiap dekadenya.

Kemalangan ini bukan kehidupan yang ingin aku jalani, _**tapi seseorang yang mengikatku dalam keabadian.**_

Perlu kau tau, aku sengaja meninggalkan buku diary ini agar siapapun dapat membaca semua cerita yang aku tulis, aku ingin seseorang mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Bagaimana dulu aku yang merupakan makhluk normal sepertimu menjadi makhluk terkutuk yang menyembunyikan dirinya dengan topeng.

Meski kita tidak saling mengenal secara pribadi, aku ingin kau atau siapapun orang ada yang mengenangku. Mengenalku sebagai JEON JUNGKOOK, perempuan asal Busan, Korea Selatan, yang menjadi mahasiswi berprestasi di Brooklyn College dulu yang aku lupa sudah berapa tahun lamanya ketika aku diubah kala itu tepat dihari kelulusanku.

Aku juga akan berbagi sebuah kisah denganmu.

Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus menanyakan apakah kau seorang perempuan atau seorang lelaki? Karena akan sangat penting mengetahui _gendermu_ sebelum kau membaca cerita yang akan kubagi.

 _Sebab hanya seorang perempuan yang bisa mengerti._

Kau tau dalam sebuah ikatan hubungan yang ada, persahabatan dari sesama perempuan akan terjalin sangat _intens._

Ciuman lembut, pelukan hangat, berbagi semua yang kau miliki seperti barang, perasaan apa yang kaurasa diharimu, tawa dan duka, juga tidur dan mandi bersama tanpa ada kata risih, termasuk hal wajar yang dilakukan sesama perempuan.

Dan itu sangat berbeda dengan pertemanan yang dilakukan sesama lelaki.

Kau ingin tau bukan mengapa aku kembali mengatakan semua hal yang membingungkan padamu?

Karena dalam kisah yang akan kuceritakan ini kau akan menemukan ikatan persahabatan sejati sesama perempuan yang melibatkan cinta didalamnya.

Aku ingin tau,

Apa kau pernah menyukai teman yang berjenis sama denganmu? Jika kau seorang perempuan apa pernah kau merasakan getaran aneh dalam dirimu saat teman perempuanmu begitu intim meski hal itu seharusnya wajar?

Atau sebaliknya,

Apa pernah kau merasa bahwa teman perempuanmu diam-diam memperhatikanmu dengan perasaan lebih?

Dalam setiap hal yang kau lakukan berdua bersamanya, Apa pernah sedikitnya kau merasa bahwa ia sebenarnya menginginkamu bukan hanya sebatas teman? Menjauhkan orang lain dari dirimu agar kau dimilikinya seorang diri dengan alasan hanya ia yang mengerti dirimu?

Mengikatmu dengan tali tak kasat mata lalu mencekikmu perlahan dalam sebuah kata 'sahabat sejati selamanya'?

Pernahkah?

Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tau semua apa yang diinginkannya adalah perasaan cintamu padanya?

Aku akan mengatakan padamu, semua yang kutulis ini bukan sekedar kisah tentangku.

Ini merupakan kisah mengenai seseorang yang menjadi sahabatku sedari kecil, sahabat perempuanku yang menciptakan kutukan tak berujung padaku.

Ini kisahnya yang menjadi awal mula diriku hingga menjadi bayang-bayang sang malam.

Dia, seorang Perempuan yang rela memberikan dirinya pada sang kegelapan hanya demi sebuah keindahan yang tak pernah luntur, yang rela menukarkan jiwa murninya untuk sebuah kehidupan kekal diantara hidup dan mati.

Dia, seorang perempuan yang siapapun memandangnya, akan mengagumi kesempurnaan tanpa celanya. Seseorang yang membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut memujanya, karena kecantikkan yang dipunyainya sebanding dengan para putri tercantik didunia bahkan mungkin mengalahkan kecantikkan sang _Cleopatra_.

Terdengar berlebihan bukan? Tapi itu memang benar.

Kau akan membenarkan semua kataku yang berupa pujian padanya jika kau melihat dirinya langsung. Dan aku akan sangat yakin, kau akan langsung terpana atau mungkin terjatuh untuknya.

Dia, seorang perempuan yang terlihat suci meski nyatanya penuh dosa.

Dia, perempuan yang bernama KIM TAEHYUNG, yang akan membuat sang _Dewi Aphrodite_ sekalipun merasa iri karena tersaingi.

KIM TAEHYUNG yang terjatuh dalam perjanjian sang iblis, dan terus membiarkan dirinya hidup bermandikan darah.

Ini kisahnya juga, kisah seorang KIM TAEHYUNG yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai malaikat dihidupku.

Menjebakku dalam jaring pertemanan yang ternoda rasa cinta, yang mencoba melindungiku dengan kematian dari orang-orang yang kucintai.

Ini mengenainya, makhluk abadi peminum darah yang bernama **KIM TAEHYUNG**.

.

.

.

* * *

meski suka cerita cewexcowo. saya sebenarnya seorang FUJOSHI akut, saya suka YAOI ataupun YURI.

ini dibuat dan diganti karena permintaan adik saya yang sama-sama punya imajinasi aneh, dan lebih bersifat ke kesenangan pribadi.

adik saya dan saya selalu berdebat, meski jungkook cantik jadi GS pasti taehyung jadi GS pun gak kalah cantiknya. hanya auranya yang membedakan. lalu membayangkan mereka berdua yang sama-sama cantiknya bersanding bakal jadi kaya gimana. /pikiran melantur saya memang aneh/

maafkan saya untuk kesekian kalinya.


	2. Chapter 2 CHAPTER ONE

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, ia merasa terganggu. Ada seseorang yang memeta setiap _detail_ wajah nya bergerak lambat kebawah dengan satu jari telunjuk yang menulusuri leher jenjangnya, jarinya semakin turun begitu terasa pada dada atasnya.

"eungghh"

Membuka kedua bola mata hitam pekatnya, mengedipkan mata mengantuknya beberapa kali yang masih mengabur untuk melihat jelas wajah cantik yang menatapnya lucu, tengah terkikik.

"Kimtae, haruskah kau mengganggu tidurku?", suaranya terdengar serak, bertanya sedikit tak terima karena tidurnya diganggu.

"tapi ini sudah jam 8 kookie"

Mengerang kesal menjawab perkataan Kim Taehyung, Sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarnya. "kita tidak mempunyai jadwal kelas dihari minggu, Kimtae !"

" _Ups,_ maaf aku lupa", komentarnya dengan ekspresi pura-pura bersalah.

Jungkook memuta kedua bola matanya. Setiap pagi sahabatnya itu akan selalu membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya dengan cara yang aneh.

Menatap wajah Jungkook yang mencoba sadar sepenuhnya dengan menguap kecil. "semakin dewasa kau semakin cantik, Kookie", puji Taehyung jujur.

"kau seperti menyindirku Kimtae"

Kim Taehyung tersenyum, wajah cantiknya semakin berseri menatap Jeon Jungkook yang menggemaskan, _sahabat kecilnya_ , dengan posisi tubuh Taehyung yang menyamping diranjang.

Jungkook yang awalnya terlentang kini ikut menyampingkan dirinya, berhadapan dengan sang sahabat.

"aku tidak berbohong, aku selalu iri padamu. Kau memiliki kecantikkan yang alami, _**tidak sepertiku**_ "

Tentu saja Jungkook akan menganggap apa yang diucapkan Taehyung adalah sebuah kebohongan untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

 _Bagaimana tidak?_

Kim Taehyung, sahabatnya itu sangatlah cantik. Bahkan menjadi perempuan paling diincar dan digilai seluruh anak di BROOKLYN COLLEGE. Beberapa Dosen pun terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Taehyung bahkan ada yang menggoda langsung dengan mengimingi Taehyung nilai A jika mau diajak kencan.

 _Dan apa katanya, ia memiliki kecantikkan alami?_

Jungkook itu memang tidak pernah merombak wajahnya dengan hal berbau _Operasi_ ataupun diet habis-habisan agar terlihat seksi seperti teman-teman perempuan kampusnya yang lain, tapi Jungkook selalu melakukan perawatan ke salon ataupun _clinic_ kecantikkan, agar kulit wajahnya terbiasa dengan iklim di New York, dan terhindar dari berbagai masalah kulit; _seperti jerawat._

Berbeda dengan Taehyung, bagi Jungkook kecantikkan yang alami itu adalah Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung, tidak pernah menghabiskan uangnya untuk melakukan perawatan apapun. Tidak menggunakan beberapa produk _skincare_ tertentu pula, hanya mengoleskan beberapa _make-up_ natural. Tapi wajahnya itu selalu sangat bersinar dan bersih.

Memakai riasan ataupun tidak, wajah taehyung selalu dapat menarik tatapan terpesona dari semua orang terlebih dengan aura menggoda yang mengelilinginya.

 _Nah, yang harusnya merasa iri itu aku, batin Jungkook._

Kim Taehyung memiliki rambut panjang jatuh lurus sepinggul yang diberi warna _Golden Honey Blonde._

Bola matanya berwarna _Hazel,_ dengan tatapan yang tajam dan ditumbuhi bulu mata lentik. Bibir tipisnya, merah alami tanpa harus dipakaikan pemerah, jangan lupakan dua gigi atas gingsulnya yang justru menambah kesan _sexy_ diwajahnya.

Belum lekuk tubuh Taehyung yang kurus dan tinggi seperti model, tubuh yang dimiliki Taehyung itu _ideal_ dipadu dengan kulitnya yang _Eksotis._

Semua gadis dikampusnya bahkan menganggap Kim Taehyung itu saingan yang tak terkalahkan dalam hal kecantikkan.

Sempurna adalah kata yang dapat menggambarkan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Bahkan Jungkook selalu _minder_ sendiri jika memasuki area kampus bersama Taehyung yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya. Akan banyak pasang mata yang memandang, lebih tepatnya memandang kagum kearah Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya mendengus, malas menanggapi sahabatnya yang setiap hari selalu memujinya.

Jungkook tau taehyung mengatakan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tulus tanpa maksud apapun, tapi tetap saja ia merasa seperti Taehyung menyindirnya. Karena apa yang diucapkannya berbanding terbalik dengan fakta yang ada.

Taehyung juga termasuk perempuan paling _Populer_ di kampusnya dan mendapat label **'MISS BEAUTY BROOKLYN COLLEGE',** orang yang paling ingin dijadikan teman oleh seluruh anak kampus pula.

Kim Taehyung sangat pandai dalam bergaul hingga setiap saat selalu ada saja anak yang mengelilinginya, _rata-rata lelaki,_ juga beberapa gadis _culun_ yang menjadi suruhannya.

Sedangkan Jungkook?

Ia memang bukan anak pendiam apalagi _culun,_ tapi Jungkook juga bukan salah satu dari daftar gadis yang paling diincar apalagi terkenal di kampus, ditambah dengan kurang _modis-nya_ Jungkook dalam berpenampilan juga tidak terlalu pandai bergaul.

Jungkook bukan orang yang suka basa-basi, biasanya anak yang lain akan mendekati Jungkook dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya jika ada hal penting.

Jika seluruh kampus mengenal Kim Taehyung sebagai _Primadona_ , maka sebagian anak lainnya akan mengenal Jungkook sebagai teman sang Primadona yang mencoba ikut tenar yang juga menjadi gadis berprestasi di Brooklyn College.

Kim Taehyung pun sebenarnya sangat pintar, malah lebih pintar dari Jungkook, hanya saja tidak ada yang tau karena Taehyung sangat acuh pada pelajaran. Menganggap kuliah yang dijalani nya sebagai hal yang tak penting, bahkan beberapa kali mengatakan pada Jungkook alasannya melanjutkan pendidikan dan memasuki kampus ini karena Taehyung yang ingin selalu bersama Jeon Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung memaikan surai hitam panjang Jungkook yang sama panjangnya seperti rambut Taehyung.

"jadi—apa yang akan kau lakukan di hari minggu ini?"

Jungkook memasang pose berfikir, "umm—aku akan mandi sekarang dan berdoa di gereja"

Senyum yang tadi ditampilkan Kim Taehyung langsung menghilang, menatap pada Jungkook yang kini tengah menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"kenapa kau sangat suka sekali berdoa di gereja setiap minggu sih?"

Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya, tak heran dengan pertanyaan Taehyung. "kewajiban? dan kenapa kau tidak suka memasuki Gereja? Kau bukan _iblis_ yang takut pada rumah tuhan, kan?, Jungkook terkekeh geli akan candaannya sendiri.

Taehyung hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Jungkook berdehem untuk dirinya sendiri, menyadari Taehyung tak menyukai _humor_ yang dilontarkannya.

Bukan menjadi sesuatu yang aneh _lagi_ bagi Jungkook, selama beberapa tahun ini Taehyung yang selalu keberatan memasuki Gereja malah terkesan membenci tempat itu padahal dulu saat keduanya masih bersama di Seoul, Korea Selatan, Taehyung adalah perempuan yang _taat_.

Tapi saat keduanya kembali bertemu di Brooklyn, karena Orangtua Taehyung yang pindah ke Negara Rumania saat usia keduanya 16 tahun dulu, sosok Kim Taehyung dan sifatnya jadi berubah banyak kini.

" _well,_ aku akan pergi mandi sekarang", putus Jungkook, Keheningan yang dibuat Taehyung membuatnya tak nyaman.

Menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Jungkook bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menyiapkan beberapa set pakaian yang akan dikenakannya hari ini.

"aku akan ikut mandi bersamamu"

Jungkook kembali mengerutkan keningnya, "aku kira kau sudah mandi?"

Indra penciuman Jungkook menghirup bau tubuh Taehyung yang harum, menatap Taehyung yang kini bergerak turun dari ranjang mendekatinya. "tentu saja aku belum, aku juga baru bangun tidur tadi"

 _Ah,_ Jungkook lupa Kim Taehyung selain tampak mempesona setiap hari juga selalu terlihat _Fresh_ bahkan saat ia bangun dari tidurnya.

 _Lihat saja,_ bahkan Kim Taehyung yang belum membersihkan dirinya masih terlihat indah dengan rambut halus dan wajah yang masih saja cantik tanpa riasan, tidak sepertinya yang setiap bangun tidur, rambut panjangnya akan kusut dan tubuhnya menguar bau _khas_ orang bangun tidur.

Kim Taehyung tersenyum manis melihat Jungkook yang mengiyakan keinginannya.

Keduanya bersahabat sejak kecil, tak aneh jika keduanya tidak hanya sekedar berbagi cerita atau saling meminjam barang-barang pribadi.

.

.

Kim Taehyung sangat menyukai wajah _lugu_ dan tubuh _sexy_ Jungkook, dimata tajam Taehyung tak ada yang indah seperti Jungkook, sahabatnya yang terus ia jaga.

Meski sahabatnya itu sering tak percaya diri, Jungkook itu sebenarnya sosok yang _Perfect_ bagi Taehyung.

Tubuh Jungkook tidak kurus tapi tidak terlalu berisi pula, _sintal,_ memiliki porsi yang _pas_ dengan payudara dan bokong yang besar nan sekal. Jungkook memiliki keindahan yang alami, berbeda dengan yang lainnya, itulah yang sangat disukai Taehyung.

Aura yang dituarkan tubuh Jungkook pun selalu dapat menenangkan.

Kim taehyung hanya dapat nyaman bersama jungkooknya, belum lagi Aroma tubuh Jungkook yang _selalu_ memikatnya, tidak hanya membuatnya pusing tapi juga _lapar_.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar menyayangi sahabat polosnya ini.

"aku akan membantumu membersihkan tubuh bagian belakang mu, Kookie"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan.

Dirinya sedikit bergetar kala telapak tangan dingin Taehyung membaluri kulit punggung belakangnya dengan sabun cair tanpa menggunakan _spons_ mandi, sabun beraroma mawar menguar kuat.

"mau aku bersihkan tubuh depanmu juga?"

Tawa kecil mengalun dari bibir delima Jungkook, "tidak. aku sudah membersihkannya"

"kalau begitu, bantu aku bersihkan tubuhku"

Jeon Jungkook berdecak, "kau ini"

_ Jungkook membalikkan badannya menghadap Taehyung, setelah melumuri _spons_ dengan sabun cair, kini tangan jungkook bergerak membersihkan seluruh tubuh mulus tanpa cela milik Kim Taehyung, yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pergerakan jemari halus Jungkook.

Keduanya adalah sama-sama perempuan, hal ini adalah sesuatu yang _wajar_ bagi keduanya. Terlebih Jungkook dan Taehyung memang sering mandi bersama dan silih berganti, saling membersihkan tubuh keduanya.

Menyalakan kembali keran air yang tadi Taehyung matikan, air dari _shower_ kembali mengguyur tubuh keduanya.

Jungkook berteriak kecil, saat dirinya ditarik semakin dekat dengan Taehyung yang memiringkan kepalanya. Taehyung menyatukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir gemuk Jungkook, _menciuminya lembut._ Jungkook yang kaget sesaat, mulai menyamankan dirinya; mengikuti permainan lidah Taehyung.

Jemari tangan keduanya bergerak saling membersihkan busa sabun yang membaluri tubuh keduanya.

Ini juga hal wajar bagi keduanya, bagi Jungkook sendiri ciuman yang dibagi keduanya termasuk kedalam ciuman persaudaraan dari persahabatan mereka sejak kecil. Tak ada kata risih apalagi nafsu.

"aku kehabisan nafas"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, Jungkook melepaskan lumatannya saat dirasa dadanya yang menyesak, wajahnya mulai memerah. Menghirup nafas mengisi paru-parunya.

"maaf aku lupa kau bernafas"

"memangnya kau tidak ya?"

Tidak membalasnya, Taehyung malah tertawa menanggapinya.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamar yang ia bagi bersama sang sahabat, setelah menutupi tubuh montoknya dengan _bathrobe_ pink diikuti Taehyung yang sama memakai _bathrobe_ hanya saja berwarna biru gelap. Dengan handuk kecil yang melilit diatas kepala, untuk mengeringkan rambut panjang keduanya.

.

.

"berhenti menatapku Kimtae !"

"sudah kubilang aku iri padamu, kaupun memiliki lekuk tubuh yang bagus"

" _TSK,_ yang benar saja ! Aku yang harusnya iri, aku ingin punya tubuh bak model _catwalk_ sepertimu"

Jungkook menatap malas Taehyung yang sudah bersiap dengan _style_ pakaian yang mengekspos tubuh langsingnya, _sangat sexy._

Taehyung tersenyum _jahil._ "mau pinjam bajuku? Kau tidak terlihat percaya diri dengan penampilanmu"

Matanya bergerak dari bawah ke atas meneliti tampilan Taehyung, "tidak ah, itu terlalu ketat"

Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya yang disimpan diarea perutnya. "lagipula akukan mau ke Gereja, bukan pergi menggoda beberapa pemuda"

 _Mengangguk mengerti_. Jeon Jungkook memang selalu berpenampilan sederhana berbeda dengan Kim Taehyung yang setiap harinya berpenampilan begitu _stylish,_ bahkan untuk acara formal pun Taehyung akan selalu memadukan pakaiannya dengan _Trend_ terkini.

"kau mau ikut aku ke Gereja?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya malas. "aku akan mengantarmu dan menunggumu di mobil saja, oke?"

Jungkook benar-benar tak paham, kenapa Taehyung tak suka berada dirumah tuhan. "oke"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ada satu rahasia mengapa setiap minggu, Jeon Jungkook rajin mengikuti _Misa_. Itu karena ada sosok KIM SEOKJIN, Seniornya dikampus yang satu jurusan dengannya.

Kim Seokjin akan selalu mengikuti _Misa Minggu_ di Gereja kawasan kampusnya, yang tidak terlalu jauh juga dari rumah bersama _khusus_ untuk gadis yang tergabung dalam perkumpulan **"THE GIRLS"** yang ditempati Jungkook bersama Taehyung.

Sebenarnya CHLOE, ketua perkumpulan **The Girls** tidak mau memasukkan Jungkook kedalam GRUP nya, tapi Taehyung yang diminta menjadi salah satu anggota, mengatakan bahwa ia hanya akan bergabung jika Jungkook masuk kedalam Grup.

Kim Taehyung akan menjadi _aset_ berharga untuk menaikkan pamor Geng **The Girls** , dengan Ke-Pupoler-An Taehyung yang mengalahkan Chloe sebagai Ratu Brooklyn College. Chloe terpaksa mengikuti permintaan Taehyung dengan meng-ikut-sertakan Jungkook.

Tapi itu tetap tidak menjadikkan Jungkook sama bersinarnya dengan Gadis **The Girls** lainnya yang suka mengumbar anggota tubuhnya dengan wajah yang menatap angkuh siapapun.

Kim Seokjin berdiri didepannya, berjarak tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Hanya terhalang beberapa bangku panjang Gereja, Jungkook sudah memperhatikannya diam-diam selama beberapa bulan ini.

Jeon Jungkook menyukai Kim Seokjin _ **, -tidak-**_ tapi mencintai sosok Seokjin yang sama berasal dari Korea Selatan dan kini menimba ilmu di Brooklyn College.

Kim Seokjin yang saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Brooklyn College, membantunya mengetahui seluk beluk kampus yang besar dan menjadi teman pria pertamanya dikampus.

Kim Seokjin bukan anak _Popular,_ tapi ia seorang Senior yang sangat ramah.

Semua anak kampus mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang baik dan pintar. Seokjin akan membantu siapapun tanpa pamrih, itulah mengapa meski bukan pemuda idaman yang paling diincar, Seokjin termasuk dalam daftar pasangan _baik_ yang harus dimiliki.

Seokjin pun memiliki banyak teman; rata-rata juniornya. Seokjin pun kadang selalu didekati _Gadis Baik-Baik_ yang diam-diam menganguminya, _salah satunya Jungkook_.

Gadis perkumpulannya mengatakan bahwa Seokjin bukanlah pemuda yang _pas_ untuk dijadikan kekasih dan tak pantas bersanding dengan gadis dari **The Girls,** mereka menganggap Seokjin terlalu membosankan dan tidak _Cool_ dengan sifat _Jaim_ yang ditunjukkannya.

Bagi **The Girls** , pemuda kaya, urakan yang sering gunta-ganti pasangan dan _populer_ dikalangan perempuan adalah _sosok_ yang _pas_ untuk dijadikan pasangan, yang aneh menurut Jungkook karena **The Girls** sepertinya tidak menyukai _pemuda baik-baik_.

Tapi itu justru membuat Jungkook semakin tertarik pada Kim Seokjin.

Beberapa minggu ini Jungkook pun mendekatinya dengan alasan ia yang ingin diajari pelajaran yang tak dimengertinya. _Yang tentu saja bohong, Jungkook itu cerdas._

Kim Seokjin juga termasuk siswa berprestasi, malah ia berada di Brooklyn College karena beasiswa yang didapatnya. Padahal Kim Seokjin, anak dari pemBisnis maju di Korea Selatan.

Sosoknya yang tidak sombong dan pamer membuat Jungkook makin menyukainya.

Kim Seokjin selalu membantunya dengan senang hati, sayangnya tak pernah peka dengan sinyal yang diberikan Jungkook.

Terkadang itu membuat Jungkook begitu _frustasi,_ sampai membuat Jungkook berfikir untuk merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan dengan menyatakan rasa sukanya; Yang tentu saja tidak Jungkook lakukan pula, mengingat jungkook tak punya nyali besar.

"aku tidak tau kau disini untuk melamun bukan berdoa"

 _Terkejut_. Terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran bodohnya sampai ia tidak menyadari _Misa_ sudah selesai dan kini orang yang dipuja nya tengah berada disebelahnya.

Menatap geli dengan ekspresi lucu yang ditampilkannya.

 _Oh tuhan—ini memalukan, Jungkook berkata miris dalam hati_.

Merutuki dirinya yang tampak bodoh didepan sang pujaan. "aku- umm—aku"

Tak bisa memikirkan satupun alasan untuk diberi, Jungkook salah tingkah kini. Bingung harus berkata apa disaat lidahnya _kelu_ tak mampu berucap.

Tertawa renyah, Kim Seokjin menampilkan senyum _bak_ malaikat yang membuat Jungkook merasa ia melihat surga dan Mengapa telinga Jungkook kini seolah mendengar alunan musik yang menyapa mengalun merdu disekeliling nya?

Jungkook terjatuh hanya dengan melihat senyuman menawan dan wajah bercahaya Seokjin.

"mau pulang bersama?"

Mata bulat Jungkook membola lebar, ini pertama kalinya selama ia mengikuti _Misa Minggu,_ Seokjin menghampiri dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Biasanya Jungkook duluan yang akan mendekati dan bertanya hal tak penting.

Jantung Jungkook berdetak cepat. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat sebelum kemudian menggeleng ragu, "aku sudah dijemput temanku"

Kim Seokjin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "suruh saja temanmu pulang duluan. Kebetulan hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di Taman Kota. Mau menemaniku?"

Apa Jungkook boleh menganggap ajakan Seokjin sebagai kencan?

Jungkook menahan nafasnya kini, memandang Seokjin dengan mata berkedip-kedip. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, iringan musik _romantis_ kini semakin terdengar keras bagi Jungkook.

Jungkook juga seolah merasakan ada _Cupid_ yang memanah hati Seokjin dan menembus dirinya juga.

Menatap asal kesamping. membuka mulutnya untuk ia tutup lagi, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Gestur tubuhnya antara Grogi dan Bersemangat dengan nafas tak beraturan, menatap sedikit berapi pada Kim Seokjin yang memandang aneh dirinya.

"aku mau menemanimu", kesempatan tidak datang dua kali pikir Jungkook. "aku akan mengatakan pada temanku agar ia bisa pulang duluan"

Terkekeh geli melihat _reaksi_ Jungkook, Kim Seokjin mengangguk senang.

keduanya berjalan beriringan diselingi obrolan ringan. "aku akan menunggumu di mobilku", Kim Seokjin menunjuk kendaraannya, setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari Jungkook.

Seokjin melangkah menjauh dari Jungkook yang sedang berjalan mendekati mobil merah Taehyung.

.

.

"maaf Kimtae, sungguh ! aku tak mungkin menolak ajakan Seokjin"

Memandang dingin pada Jungkook yang sedikit menundukkan dirinya untuk menyamai tinggi kaca mobil yang terbuka, memohon pengertian Taehyung yang duduk didalam mobil dengan tangan yang meremas erat _stir_ mobil.

Kim Taehyung tau siapa itu Kim Seokjin, _senior kampusnya_ , meski tidak pernah dekat.

Kim Taehyung juga tau sahabatnya ini menyukai pemuda asal Gwacheon yang kuliah di Brooklyn College karena Program Beasiswa padahal pemuda itu termasuk orang berpunya di Korea Selatan.

Dan karena rasa kagumnya sang sahabat, membuat Kim Taehyung tak suka pada Seokjin, apalagi saat ini Jungkook lebih mementingkan menemani Seokjin berjalan-jalan daripada menghabiskan hari liburnya bersamanya.

"terserah !"

Mata Jungkook seperti _Puppy,_ sangat menggemaskan saat meminta Taehyung untuk mengerti. "jangan marah, _oke_? Harusnya sebagai sahabat kau dukung aku agar bisa _jadian_ dengan Seokjin"

Wajah Jungkook kini memerah malu memikirkan ia yang dapat bersama Seokjin. Taehyung mendelik tak suka pun tak ia perdulikan. "nanti aku akan meneraktirmu, nah sekarang aku harus pergi, aku takut Seokjin menungguku terlalu lama, Bye"

Jungkook berlari kecil menjauh dari mobil Taehyung terparkir, mata _elang_ Taehyung dapat melihat dengan jelas Jungkook yang malu-malu, memasuki mobil hitam Seokjin.

Tubuh Taehyung bergetar dengan _stir_ yang semakin digenggamnya kian _erat_ kala mobil hitam Seokjin menjauh dari area Gereja.

Mata tanpa nyawanya menunjukkan kilatan aneh saat mobil Seokjin melewatinya juga pergi menuju tujuannya bersama _sang sahabat_ didalamnya.

.

.

* * *

 _ **aku harap ada yang suka cerita ini, berniat berbagi pendapat?**_


End file.
